Automnal
by A.Darcy
Summary: "Les nuances orangées ornant le feuillage des multiples arbres annonçaient le début de l'automne. Les rires dans les rues annonçaient quant à eux le début d'un nouveau jour, paisible." Pas si paisible que ça pour Hermione Granger qui, en rentrant chez elle, est témoin d'un règlement de comptes dans une ruelle qui, sans qu'elle le sache, changera sa vie.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour à tous! Je vous en prie ne me détestez pas à propos de mes deux autres fics, je ne veux pas m'épancher mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis depuis septembre mais tout est à peu près revenu dans l'ordre il y a une semaine, et j'ai pu reprendre l'écriture, mais allez savoir pourquoi j'ai souhaité retourner dans mes vieux dossiers et je suis en train de réécrire toutes mes anciennes fics que j'avais supprimé de feu feu. Donc revoici "Automnal" dont vous aviez seulement eu le premier chapitre qui, avec la réécriture, a doublé de volume! Cette histoire était à la base un tout petit OS et je me suis finalement laissée entraînée. Pour ce qui en est de mes autres fics, ne vous en faites pas vous aurez la suite, mais je ne vous garantis pas quand, mais autre bonne nouvelle, j'ai "arrêté" mon tumblr, oui entre guillemets car ce fichu site a fait une update pourri et a gâché tout le travail artistique de ses utilisateurs depuis 7 années, en gros je fais ma petite rébellion, et tant qu'ils n'auront pas rétabli les choses je ne posterais plus sur mon tumblr et n'ouvrirais plus mon petit photoshop adoré, DONC j'aurais plus de temps à consacrer à mes écrits, DONC je vais m'y mettre à fond, selon le temps libre que j'aurais à partir de maintenant. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**_

_**EDIT DU 25/11/14 : Comme pour LFDD, le chapitre 1 a été retravaillé avec l'aide de ma bêta Marion310391 - merci à elle - et le chapitre 2 va l'être également et sera donc remplacé d'ici peu :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTOMNAL<strong>

_Chapitre 1_

Les nuances orangées ornant le feuillage des multiples arbres annonçaient le début de l'automne. Les rires dans les rues annonçaient, quant à eux, le début d'un nouveau jour, paisible. Seulement quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre et entendre ces quelques bribes de joie mit du baume au cœur de la jeune sorcière. Pourtant, cette légère euphorie s'effaça bien vite ; et comme à son habitude, Hermione Granger se sentit mélancolique. Évidemment qu'elle aurait dû être heureuse, ravie même, mais elle avait passé ces deux derniers mois à se morfondre dans son petit appartement londonien.

La jeune femme ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle était tout simplement en manque d'action. C'était idiot. Elle le savait. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir… Sa nouvelle vie était normale, tout à fait banale à vrai dire. Trop banale.

Elle se sentait honteuse de penser cela. On aurait pu croire qu'elle se plaignait de la fin de la guerre. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas de ça, loin de là, elle était heureuse et même fière d'avoir participé à l'anéantissement de Lord Voldemort. Non, le vrai problème c'était l'adrénaline. Elle était en manque, comme d'une drogue, et s'en rendait désormais compte. L'époque où elle vivait aventure sur aventure était à présent révolue. Peut-être aurait-elle dû écouter Harry et Ron et commencer, tout comme eux, des études d'Auror. D'une certaine façon cela aurait été un peu plus palpitant que sa morne vie.

Au lieu de cela, la jeune femme brune s'était accordée une sorte d'année sabbatique afin de réfléchir à son orientation. Le retour de Voldemort, Ombrage, l'AD, la mort de Dumbledore, la chasse aux Horcruxes… tout ça ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé de temps pour y réfléchir. La guerre avait changé sa vision des choses et aujourd'hui, elle ne savait que faire de sa vie.

Incapable de ne pas travailler durant une année entière, elle s'était mise à la recherche d'un petit boulot dès la fin de l'été et, à sa plus grande joie, elle était à présent la nouvelle employée de Fleury & Bott. Au milieu des rayonnages de livres, elle se sentait réellement à l'aise, comme à sa place, et parvenait à oublier ses petits instants de déprime. Malheureusement, elle ne travaillait pas à temps plein et ne faisait rien de très intéressant au cours de ses journées à la librairie. Son travail consistait à ranger des centaines de livres à leur place initiale, dépoussiérer les étagères une à une et, parfois même, remplacer la vendeuse au comptoir. Mais peu importe. De cette façon elle était dans un univers connu et apprécié. Son univers. Et cela lui plaisait.

En ce mercredi de novembre, elle avait pris une journée de congé et était confortablement installée dans son vieux rocking-chair, un nouveau livre à la main et un plaid sur les genoux. Tout en lisant, elle termina son chocolat chaud puis déposa le mug sur la table basse. Quelques instants plus tard, elle referma d'un coup sec l'épais bouquin. Elle n'avait lu qu'une quinzaine de pages mais il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. Sortir lui ferait le plus grand bien à force de rester chez elle, elle avait l'impression de devenir une véritable mamie.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle se leva, laissant le fauteuil se balancer, puis se dirigea vers la minuscule entrée afin d'enfiler un long manteau noir. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand, réalisant que le temps s'était rafraîchi ces derniers jours, elle fit demi-tour afin de se munir d'une épaisse écharpe en laine.

**x x x**

Une fois arrivée en bas de son immeuble, un choix cornélien se présenta à elle : droite ou gauche ? Elle hésita quelques instants, tournant la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, avant de se décider pour la droite. Les boutiques étaient plus nombreuses dans cette direction.

En dépit des nombreux et réguliers regards inquisiteurs posés sur elle, marcher lui fit du bien. C'était le revers de toute médaille : une héroïne de guerre ne peut que difficilement passer inaperçue sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ignorant les multiples œillades qu'elle recevait, Hermione avança sur le chemin pavé et lorgna sur les différentes vitrines tout en observant discrètement la foule autour d'elle. Les visages étaient heureux. Les enfants jouaient et riaient aux éclats. La population sorcière s'était remise de la guerre. L'ancienne Gryffondor, spectatrice de ce bonheur, eut un léger pincement au cœur. Elle se morigéna. Il fallait qu'elle reste positive, qu'elle prenne sa vie en main et qu'elle avance dans la vie. Oui c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais avant qu'elle ait ne serait-ce que le temps d'avancer dans la rue, elle fut interrompue.

- Hermione ! s'exclama une voix aigüe.

Se retournant brusquement, la jeune fille observa une folle furieuse courir vers elle. Il s'agissait de l'une de ses voisines, Brooke Hopkins. Les deux jeunes sorcières s'appréciaient beaucoup et profitaient de leur situation de voisinage pour se voir régulièrement, déjeuner, sortir ou encore faire les boutiques. Elles se considéraient comme de très bonnes amies, d'autant plus qu'elles se côtoyaient pratiquement tous les jours, et avaient ainsi une très forte relation, relation assez originale qui plus est. Certes, cette amitié était différente de celles dont l'ancienne Gryffondor avait eu l'habitude mais cela lui faisait un bien fou d'avoir créé de nouveaux liens depuis la fin de Poudlard, et plus particulièrement avec des personnes n'y ayant pas été scolarisées. En effet, Brooke, bien que née en Angleterre, avait été élève à Beauxbâtons et était revenue à Londres après ses sept années d'études dans le pays français.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rencontrées le jour de leurs emménagements respectifs, se croisant dans l'immeuble alors qu'elles effectuaient chacune de nombreux trajets pour récupérer leurs cartons. Brooke, d'un caractère très amical, l'avait alors invitée à prendre un chocolat chaud - boisson dont les deux jeunes filles raffolaient - le lendemain, ce qui avait débouché sur cette nouvelle amitié.

Complètement essoufflée, Brooke arriva à la hauteur de son amie.

- Par Merlin, tu es vraiment obligée de marcher aussi vite ? Tu m'as fait courir ! gémit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Je marche tout à fait normalement, et puis ça ne te fais pas de mal de courir un peu, répliqua Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Peste, rétorqua son amie en plissant les yeux.

Hermione pouffa de rire alors que Brooke lui tirait la langue en guise de réponse. C'était ce que la jeune héroïne appréciait dans son amitié avec la jolie blonde : elles passaient leur temps à se taquiner l'une et l'autre mais en ressortaient, à chaque fois, souriantes. De plus, Brooke était également une née-moldue ce qui leur permettait d'avoir de nombreux et agréables sujets de discussions variants d'un monde à l'autre.

- Dis-moi tout, il se passe quelque chose de spécial pour que tu me coures après comme une furie, en plein milieu de la rue ? rit Hermione.

- Mais tu vas arrêter à la fin, oui ? bouda Brooke. Enfin bref. Passons. Je voulais te prévenir que je vais devoir annuler notre soirée DVD aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai eu un petit changement de plan, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... termina-t-elle en effectuant un petit saut de joie et en tapotant dans ses mains.

Oh oui, Hermione voyait tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait bien plus d'informations croustillantes le lendemain lorsque la jeune femme lui raconterait tout dans les moindres détails. Elle n'avait plus besoin de regarder des comédies romantiques sur son écran moldu depuis qu'elle connaissait Brooke : la vie sentimentale de cette dernière était à elle-seule digne d'un long-métrage.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ce soir, il n'y aucun problème. Je sens juste que je vais vraiment m'ennuyer. Mais toi, par contre, profite bien de ta soirée ! répondit Hermione, plus amusée qu'autre chose du comportement de son amie.

- Oh tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça ! répondit sa voisine les yeux pétillants. Encore désolée mais promis, je me rattraperai !

- Je n'en doute pas! rétorqua Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis, après un dernier petit rire, Brooke s'éloigna, laissant Hermione seule sur le trottoir. Cette dernière continua son chemin pensant à la personnalité un peu exubérante de son amie qu'elle adorait malgré tout. Quelques gouttes commençaient à tomber, remarqua-t-elle d'un air mélancolique. L'automne était bel et bien là.

**x x x**

Après avoir continué à se balader, la jeune sorcière arriva sur une place stratégique. C'était ici que se situaient la plupart des boutiques en vogue. Hermione avait la ferme intention de dépenser ses nombreux gallions gagnés chez Fleury & Bott et elle allait en profiter pour se faire un peu plaisir. Bien sûr, la jeune femme avait toujours fait très attention à ne pas se retrouver sans argent à la fin du mois, mais il était clair que sa voisine l'incitait à être bien plus encline qu'avant au shopping. Et Ginny, qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie, en était ravie.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione ressortait d'une dernière boutique de vêtements, trois grands sacs remplis de quelques robes, gilets et tailleurs pour son travail, à la main. Elle regarda l'heure, et s'aperçut qu'il était temps de rentrer. En plus, elle sentait une pointe d'amertume apparaître au fond de son cœur et la déprime ne tarderait pas à revenir. Brooke l'ayant laissé tomber, la jeune femme soupira en s'apercevant qu'elle allait s'ennuyait à mourir ce soir. Elle n'aurait qu'à continuer sa lecture, Pattenrond blotti sur elle. Après ces quelques minutes de réflexion, elle prit la direction de son appartement.

Les gouttes de pluie s'étaient désormais transformées en une véritable averse, et il pleuvait des cordes. Elle allait arriver totalement trempée chez elle si elle n'accélérait pas un peu. Soudain, elle entendit d'étranges bruits provenant d'une petite ruelle sur sa gauche et, intriguée, elle alla y jeter un œil.

Elle était littéralement clouée sur place face au tableau qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Trois personnes étaient présentes. Alors que l'une d'elles se trouvait à terre, se tordant dans tous les sens, les deux autres la surplombaient, baguettes magiques à la main. Hermione n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'uniforme propre aux Aurors des deux derniers, et se fit la réflexion qu'ils devaient avoir mis la main sur un criminel. Mais quelque chose la gênait, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Son intuition lui soufflait tout simplement que ce qu'elle observait était louche.

Le plus discrètement possible, elle se rapprocha au maximum des trois individus, faisant attention à ne pas être vue, et tendit l'oreille.

- On devrait s'en débarrasser maintenant. On est Aurors, murmura le premier, alors aucune chance qu'on nous accuse nous… et puis, de toute façon, personne ne s'intéressera à sa disparition, ricana-t-il en envoyant un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre de l'homme déjà à terre.

Hermione grimaça en entendant ce dernier gémir. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait eu une conversation avec Harry et Ron qui lui avaient expliqué que, depuis la fin de la guerre, certains Aurors abusaient de leurs pouvoirs et dépassaient totalement les limites imposées par le ministère. Visiblement, ces deux là en faisaient partie.

Ne suivant que son instinct, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se rapprocha petit à petit d'eux après avoir déposé ses achats sur le sol. Pointant sa baguette dans leur direction, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et réfléchit. Oui, voilà. Ça c'était parfait.

- _Aguamenti !_

Les deux Aurors sursautèrent et, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se retourner, un jet d'eau leur fonça dessus et les propulsa avec force, telle une rivière déchaînée, à travers la ruelle. Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait que peu de temps avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Elle se précipita vers l'homme toujours à terre et s'accroupit face à lui alors qu'il relevait son visage.

Un Vif d'or passa.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en découvrant l'identité du martyr. Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentard, ennemi juré de la jeune fille se tenait face à elle. Pourtant, en cet instant, il n'avait rien d'un prince. Son visage était tuméfié, son tee-shirt gris pâle était couvert de sang et ses cheveux d'ordinaire impeccablement coiffés lui collaient au front. De son côté, le jeune homme avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle, la détaillant outrageusement.

- Malefoy, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-elle.

Les mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Trop de questions lui venaient à l'esprit. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, il parla, d'une voix rauque, le souffle un peu court.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Tu n'as pas lu les journaux dernièrement, Granger ? dit-il d'une voix quelque peu désagréable et sarcastique ; il avait l'air bien mal en point mais il restait Drago Malefoy, incapable d'être agréable et sympathique avec elle. Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il continua : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Pantoise, elle le dévisagea.

- Serais-tu en train de me reprocher de t'avoir sans doute sauvé la vie Malefoy ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ne t'en fais pas, je repars tout de suite. D'ailleurs tes deux amis ne devraient pas tarder à revenir, termina-t-elle d'un ton particulièrement agacé.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, prête à repartir, il l'en dissuada.

- Attends... Attends. Je sais que... que je ne devrais pas te demander ça, et sûrement pas à toi mais...

Elle attendit la suite. Bien que persuadée de savoir ce qu'il allait dire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un plaisir malsain à le voir, une fois n'est pas coutume, dans une position inférieure à la sienne. Puis, avec ce qui lui parut être d'une difficulté sans nom, il prononça les mots suivants : « Je t'en prie, aide-moi. ».

Son regard était suppliant, ce qui étonna la jeune fille. Elle ne lui connaissait pas des yeux dotés d'une telle expression. Elle ne connaissait pas ce Malefoy. Ce qu'elle connaissait, elle, c'était le Malefoy méchant, mesquin, manipulateur, mauviette et de nombreuses autres choses. Celui-ci, oui, elle le connaissait. Mais ce Malefoy là, lui était définitivement inconnu. Et pendant un instant, elle en fut déstabilisée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderais Malefoy ? répliqua-t-elle rapidement d'une voix hargneuse en reprenant contenance. Elle s'interrompit légèrement, réalisant qu'elle venait déjà de l'aider en repoussant les deux Aurors, alors elle reprit : Certes, je viens de le faire mais, à ma décharge, je ne savais pas que c'était toi et...

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Granger, mais je t'en prie, cette fois ils veulent vraiment ma peau ! s'écria-t-il, le même air suppliant gravé sur son visage. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer il enchaîna : Et tu sais que c'est injuste, ma mère et moi avons été jugés et innocentés ! Mais bien que Lucius croupisse à Azkaban, ça ne les empêche pas de vouloir se débarrasser de nous à coup d'Avada !

Sans un mot, la jeune femme nota l'emploi du nom « Lucius » pour parler de son père, mais ne s'attarda pas dessus, ayant autre chose à penser au moment présent. Certes, il était en colère, mais il paraissait réellement désespéré. Une part d'elle prenait un malin plaisir à le voir s'abaisser ainsi. Cependant, elle savait qu'il avait raison : lui et sa mère avaient été innocentés. D'ailleurs de nombreux sorciers étaient reconnaissants de ce qu'avait fait Narcissa Malefoy lors de la Grande Bataille. Et bien qu'elle ait agit sur le fond d'un acte, purement égoïste, c'était en grande partie grâce à elle qu'ils avaient gagné la guerre. Aucun sorcier, pas même les Aurors n'avait le droit de porter atteinte aux deux Malefoy.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de continuer sa réflexion, Hermione entendit, au loin, les deux Aurors revenir d'un pas précipité vers eux. Malefoy l'observait, attendant visiblement qu'elle prenne une décision, puis elle le vit déglutir. Fermant les yeux, elle se pinça l'arrête du nez. Elle sentait qu'elle allait le regretter mais décida d'écouter sa conscience.

- Très bien, dépêche-toi de t'en aller ! Je vais les retenir un maximum de temps, mais sache que je n'aie pas l'intention de me faire arrêter voire pire brutaliser. Alors tu as plutôt intérêt à magner tes fesses de petit bourge, Malefoy ! Une fois son petit discours terminé, elle releva la tête. Le jeune homme l'observait, complètement hagard, ne sachant que répondre. Pensant qu'il avait mal pris ses paroles, et tout particulièrement l'expression « petit bourge », elle prit une grande et profonde inspiration, afin de se calmer, et déclara : Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul, mais n'empêche que... dépêche-toi !

Elle ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pas encore esquissé un seul geste pour se lever.

- Tu... commença l'adolescent blond. Granger, je... je ne peux pas me lever, déclara-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence en désignant ses jambes d'un léger coup de tête.

Hermione n'avait pas remarqué la mare de sang sur le sol, au niveau des jambes du jeune homme. En effet, il portait un jean noir et l'obscurité présente dans la ruelle ne lui avait pas permis de constater cette évidence. Elle poussa un long soupir d'exaspération tout en fermant les yeux et en serrant les poings. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi curieuse ? Elle se fit la note mentale de corriger ce fichu défaut plus tard.

Malefoy, lui, la regardait avec une expression désespérée. Encore une nouvelle facette inconnue de sa personnalité.

- Hé ! s'écria une voix.

La jeune fille se retourna immédiatement vers l'auteur du cri et sursauta en voyant les deux Aurors. Elle paniqua : d'ici trente secondes ils seraient à leur hauteur. Détournant le regard vers Malefoy, elle le vit haleter, attendant qu'elle se décide. À défaut de pouvoir réfléchir plus longtemps à une solution, elle esquissa un mouvement vers lui et déclara plus pour elle-même que pour lui : « Je sens que je vais le regretter. ».

Après cette déclaration, elle prit le bras du blond et transplana quelques secondes avant que les deux Aurors n'arrivent à l'endroit où ils se tenaient avant leur disparition.

- C'était qui cette garce ? demanda le premier.

- J'en sais rien, répliqua le second, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Mieux vaut déguerpir d'ici en vitesse. Allez viens, termina-t-il en attrapant le bras de son collègue et en s'éloignant de la ruelle.

**x x x**

L'atterrissage fut corsé : Malefoy étant incapable de tenir debout, la jeune femme sentit ses genoux cogner lourdement sur le parquet de son appartement. Le jeune sorcier était adossé contre le dos du canapé, haletant, tandis qu'Hermione se tenait étendue face à lui.

Soudain, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle, Hermione Granger, venait de venir en aide à Drago Malefoy, son ennemi juré. Elle l'avait emmené chez elle, dans son intimité. Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Encore son sens trop aigu de la justice qui avait pris le dessus.

Et maintenant ?

Ils s'observèrent silencieusement, tentant de décrypter les pensées de l'autre. Jamais, dans leurs souvenirs, ils ne s'étaient scrutés ainsi. Jamais, dans leurs souvenirs, ils ne s'étaient retrouvés dans une telle situation. Et quelle situation !

Après quelques instants, le regard du beau blond se détacha alors du sien et se balada partout autour de lui. Ses yeux firent divers allers-retours dans l'appartement. Lentement ils se promenèrent : passant de la minuscule cuisine à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue passante, de l'entrée où étaient entreposés manteaux, vestes et écharpes en tout genre aux deux portes menant à la chambre et enfin à la salle de bain. Puis, après un temps qui parut infini à la jeune femme, ils revinrent se glisser dans les siens. À cet instant, elle crut déceler comme une once de peur au fond de son regard.

Il appréhendait visiblement la suite des événements. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Cette situation était totalement inattendue, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment réagir.

Ils étaient ennemis, et Drago Malefoy n'était rien d'autre qu'un ancien Mangemort.

Cependant Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, maintenant qu'elle venait de faire quelque chose de complètement idiot, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Et en plus, Malefoy était en piteux état.

Le jeune homme la vit se lever, se diriger vers l'une des deux portes face à lui puis revenir quelques secondes plus tard, une trousse de secours à la main.

Fronçant les sourcils, il observa la jeune femme s'accroupir devant lui tout en sortant divers objets de la petite trousse : une sorte de flacon contenant un liquide rouge et un autre un liquide transparent, un mouchoir troué et un petit morceau de papier marron… Bizarre. Lorsqu'Hermione vit sa réaction, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne fais pas ton gamin Malefoy, je vais simplement te soigner de façon moldue puisqu'ils t'ont tabassé à mains nues.

Alors qu'elle déposait du désinfectant sur une compresse, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un plaisir sadique. Le regard du jeune homme blond était angoissé. Cette situation devait être le pire des affronts pour lui.

Un malaise s'instaura alors entre les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait dire le moindre mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Cela n'aurait fait que rendre la situation plus étrange. Et elle l'était déjà suffisamment comme cela.

Ils étaient proches. Trop proches. Bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, et Hermione n'aimait pas du tout cette proximité. Elle aurait largement préféré être de l'autre côté du pays à l'heure actuelle, et sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle avait l'impression que Malefoy ressentait la même chose. Le malaise était omniprésent.

La jeune femme brune appliqua brusquement la compresse de sa pommette. Il grimaça, mais elle ne la retira pas pour autant, au contraire elle appuya davantage. Il ne pensait quand même pas qu'elle allait être tendre avec lui !

- Doucement Granger, grinça-t-il finalement.

- Je peux arrêter tout de suite si tu veux, ça ne me pose aucun problème, bien au contraire, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac sans se laisser démonter.

Il ne pipa mot. Et elle se doutait bien du pourquoi. Pour une fois, il était en position de faiblesse alors qu'elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe, lui était supérieure. Il dépendait d'elle et ils le savaient tous deux. Alors il se tut.

Enfin, pour un temps seulement.

- C'est chez toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix posée et curieuse.

Surprise par sa question, Hermione plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien, arrêtant un instant d'appliquer la compresse sur l'une de ses énièmes blessures.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle simplement.

Elle le fixait toujours, attendant qu'il continue. Car il allait continuer, elle le sentait. Il semblait perdu dans une intense réflexion.

- Pourquoi m'avoir amené chez toi ? continua-t-il.

Elle se doutait qu'il lui poserait cette question.

- Où voulais-tu que je t'emmène Malefoy ? répliqua-t-elle laissant planer un instant de silence. Puis, voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, la jeune femme enchaîna : De toute façon, c'est bien mieux comme ça. Et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement je suis sur... mon territoire, ce qui me donne un certain avantage sur toi si jamais tu tentes quelque chose. Ensuite, je te ferais remarquer que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir tout à l'heure tes deux amis étaient presque arrivés sur nous et mon appartement est le seul endroit qui me soit venu à l'esprit. Et puis, continua-t-elle, je pense que tu n'as pas à te plaindre. Non seulement parce que je t'ai aidé alors que j'aurais très bien pu te laisser aux mains des deux Aurors, mais aussi parce que, ne crois-tu pas, qu'ici est le meilleur endroit pour te cacher ? Qui viendrait te chercher toi, Drago Malefoy, chez moi, Hermione Granger ?

Elle acheva son laïus d'un ton satisfait. Elle venait de marquer un point avec ce dernier argument, c'était indéniable. Ah, que c'était agréable d'avoir raison et de lui clouer le bec, put-elle remarquer en voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle savoura quelques secondes son petit effet, mais déchanta bien vite en entendant la voix traînante du jeune homme reprendre la parole.

- Ce n'était qu'une simple question Granger. Il était inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux, lâcha-t-il nonchalamment, un petit sourire narquois et prétentieux ancré sur son visage.

Hermione lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve et, agacée, versa un peu plus de désinfectant que nécessaire sur une nouvelle compresse avant de l'appuyer rudement sur la plaie parcourant son front. Immédiatement, l'héritier Malefoy perdit son sourire et son visage se fendit d'une nouvelle grimace.

Leurs yeux se lancèrent des éclairs, et l'ancienne Gryffondor commença à sérieusement regretter de lui avoir porté secours un peu plus tôt.

Si seulement elle ne s'était pas arrêtée à l'entrée de cette fichue ruelle. Si seulement elle avait laissé sa curiosité maladive de côté. Si seulement elle était restée un peu plus longtemps dans les boutiques. Si seulement elle avait choisi d'aller à gauche. Si seulement elle n'avait pas décidé de sortir et était restée chez elle, poursuivant bien sagement sa lecture. Oui, si seulement elle n'était pas une sorcière, que Poudlard n'existait pas, que Malefoy n'était pas un crétin immat… Elle aurait pu continuer encore longtemps ainsi.

Poussant un long soupir, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était arrêtée de le soigner, la compresse toujours appuyée sur le front du jeune homme et sa main immobile. Ce qui ne servait strictement à rien.

Elle la retira donc, la chiffonnant et la jetant avec les autres. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua la petite lueur rieuse dans les yeux de son ancien ennemi. Elle s'attendait à tout venant de sa part alors, parée à toute éventualité et à toute idiotie sortant de son misérable clapet, elle se braqua.

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton impatient alors que le petit sourire narquois du jeune homme réapparaissait.

- Je me demandais simplement où ton esprit pouvait bien s'être égaré ?

- Crois-moi tu préfères ne pas le savoir Malefoy. Pour ton propre bien, répondit-elle, sarcastique.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup te préoccuper de mon bien-être aujourd'hui, Granger répliqua-t-il, lui clouant à son tour le bec.

Hermione ruminait, agacée de ne pas être capable de lui rétorquer quelque chose. Elle l'avait soigné, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et terminait maintenant de soigner, à l'aide de sa baguette, quelques petites plaies restantes aux jambes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça s'arrête dès maintenant, dit-elle. J'en ai fini avec tes blessures. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, il va falloir patienter pour que le reste cicatrise.

Elle referma silencieusement la bouteille de désinfectant et la rangea auprès des compresses non utilisées dans la petite trousse de secours. Ensuite, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle de bain où elle rangea son matériel de soin express dans le placard sous le lavabo. Elle s'autorisa alors une petite seconde pour s'observer dans le miroir en face d'elle, et un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Et maintenant ?

Drago Malefoy était chez elle. Dans son appartement. Dans son salon. Adossé à son canapé. Assis sur son parquet.

Et elle venait de s'occuper de lui.

Elle l'avait observé, touché, effleuré.

Elle était définitivement mal-à-l'aise, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible, mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même de toute façon alors...

Cessant son auto-analyse, elle s'empressa de rejoindre Malefoy dans le salon. Mais ce dernier était vide et tout ce qu'elle trouva fut quelques gouttes de sang tâchant le sol, à l'endroit exact où le sorcier était affalé quelques instants plus tôt. Intriguée, elle fit un rapide tour de la pièce pour retrouver le fuyard.

Il était sur sa gauche, assis sur l'un des tabourets de bar, ce dernier faisant office de table à manger. En effet, la taille de son appartement ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une table assez grande pour accueillir toute sa petite bande d'amis.

- C'est déjà plus confortable, lui lança-t-il.

- Mais je t'en prie, prend tes aises surtout répondit-elle d'un ton mêlant ironie et hystérie.

Le jeune Malefoy ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, irritant encore plus la sorcière. Non, au lieu de cela, il arpenta la cuisine du regard, puis tournant la tête observa le salon. Lorsqu'il était affalé au sol, il n'avait pu en apercevoir qu'une infime partie, alors il l'examina longuement, d'un air intrigué.

Hermione se demandait pourquoi il zieutait son appartement d'un air aussi surpris. Évidemment, cela devait le changer de son cher manoir. Elle était certaine que sa propre chambre faisait la taille de son appartement à elle toute seule. S'il osait faire la moindre remarque déplacée, il allait le regretter amèrement, que Merlin lui en soit témoin !

- Justement Granger… À ce propos, j'aurais... une faveur à te demander.

Elle s'attendait à tout.

Vraiment à tout.

Mais pas à ça.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Verdict?<strong>_

_**La suite ne tardera pas trop puisqu'elle est déjà écrite mais je peux bien vous faire languir un petit peu non?**_

_**Bisous, Ana.**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde! Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire un immense merci pour vos avis, vos alertes et vos favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que le premier chapitre vous ait plu, quant aux lecteurs fantômes, n'hésitez-pas à vous manifester, c'est la seule récompense des auteurs ici, et ça ne vous coûte qu'un peu de votre temps :) Ce chapitre fait une page de moins que le premier mais je n'avais pas le choix de couper là, histoire de vous embêter un peu - vous comprendrez à la fin du chapitre... ^^ N'hésitez pas à me faire vos critiques, j'ai un peu galéré à construire certaines phrases à certains moments alors j'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop dans le chapitre. Bonne lecture!**_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

_**TheFanne: **Tu ne sais pas à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir, je peux dire que je suis assez fière de t'avoir fait aimé une dramione et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas! Merci encore!_

_**Mia Jagger:** Voilà la suite! J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop languir! Mais je pense que j'ai été assez gentille, non? ^^_

**_EDIT DU 30/11/14: Comme prévu, le chapitre 2 a été bêta-iser par Marion310391, merci à elle, et re-bonne lecture à vous :) Le chapitre 3 ne va pas tarder ^^_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2<em>

Il n'allait quand même pas lui demander ce qu'elle pensait. Non, il n'allait pas oser. N'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait quand même pas avoir le culot de...

- J'aurais besoin que quelqu'un m'héberge pour quelques temps... déclara le jeune homme.

Et voilà. Le couperet était tombé. Elle avait cru recevoir une gifle en plein visage. Il avait osé ! Lorsque Drago lui avait annoncé qu'il avait une faveur à lui demander, et étant donné leur échange précédent, elle avait bien cru comprendre qu'il... Par Merlin, elle était totalement déboussolée. Les Aurors avaient dû lui donner un sacré coup à la tête, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il avait totalement perdu l'esprit !

Elle n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste depuis l'annonce fatale. Même son visage, contorsionné par la surprise, était comme figé sur une expression mi-horrifiée mi-étonnée.

Le pire, réalisa-t-elle, était qu'au vu de l'expression du jeune homme, il était réellement sérieux. Retrouvant peu à peu ses capacités intellectuelles, Hermione se décida enfin à réagir.

- Et pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? C'est censé me concerner ? répliqua-t-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir compris où il voulait en venir.

Le jeune homme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, en signe d'hésitation, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune sorcière. Elle se fustigea : elle ne devait pas s'intéresser à la langue ou à toute autre partie du corps de Drago Malefoy !

- Ne fais pas l'idiote Granger, ça ne te ressemble pas, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, mentit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Au risque de me répéter Granger, arrête de faire l'idiote, cela ne te ressemble pas.

Elle ne répondit pas mais le défia du regard. Il lui demandait de l'héberger chez elle ! Rien que ça ! Lui ! Celui qui avait passé toute sa scolarité à la rabaisser plus bas que terre, à la mépriser, à la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe et de nombreux autres qualificatifs la faisant se sentir au plus mal. Ils étaient ennemis par Merlin !

Soudain, elle s'interrompit dans sa réflexion.

Il n'avait jamais énoncé le fait que ce soit _elle _qui l'héberge. Non, il avait simplement dit _quelqu'un_. Peut-être s'était-elle trop rapidement montée la tête ? D'un autre côté, elle avait conclu cela en raison des insinuations qu'il avait faites.

Non, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête. Comme il venait de le lui dire, elle était loin d'être une idiote. Et elle était certaine qu'il lui demandait, à elle, de l'héberger.

Ainsi donc, elle revenait à la case départ : il avait totalement et définitivement perdu la raison. Probablement l'une des conséquences de son accointance avec le plus noir sorciers de tous les temps. Il était fou, voilà tout.

Voilà déjà quelques minutes que Drago la voyait tergiverser. Cette fille était un chaudron en ébullition, et cela le faisait extrêmement jouir. Lorsqu'il avait vu la tête que Granger faisait, il aurait payé tous les gallions du monde pour un jour la revoir. Et l'observer réfléchir si intensément à s'en faire bouillir le cerveau l'amusait au plus haut point, même si, en vérité, il n'avait pas ne serait-ce qu'un seul gallion au moment présent, ce que le monde entier sorcier savait.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les deux Aurors s'en étaient pris à lui un peu plus tôt dans la journée. En effet, lorsqu'ils l'avaient reconnu, ils n'avaient pas hésité à se servir de lui comme d'un défouloir. Le sorcier était une cible facile pour eux, jeune, trouillard et sans le sou, ce qui avait évidemment fait la une des journaux, y compris celle du Chicaneur : « _Malefoy père enfermé, la mère et le fils ruinés et déshonorés _». Ils avaient tout perdu.

Alors oui, il était sérieux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui demander clairement les choses, il avait déjà assez honte comme cela. Lui demander à _elle_, de l'héberger, _lui_… Non, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit, il n'avait sûrement pas réfléchi avant de parler. L'idée avait germé dans sa tête, et sa bouche avait parlé à sa place.

Drago était tout simplement au bout du rouleau et bien qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il était prêt à tout pour survivre, même s'il fallait pour cela qu'il se rabaisse. Demander à sa pire ennemie, meilleure amie de Potter, une San... née-Moldue de l'aider et de l'héberger, lui, un Sang-Pur. Cela équivalait à se rabaisser plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait au cours de sa vie. Il en avait honte. Pourquoi, par Salazar, cette idée saugrenue lui était-elle passée par l'esprit ?

Les deux ennemis en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion : Drago Malefoy était devenu cinglé !

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'ancienne Gryffondor, le tirant ainsi de sa rêverie.

- Pardon ? questionna-t-il confus.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? À moi, qui plus est, demanda la voix de la jeune femme, calme et sans une once de rancœur. Elle voulait simplement savoir. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à agir de la sorte ? En effet, jamais elle ne se serait attendue à cela.  
>Après quelques secondes d'interruption, elle reprit : Car... tu es bien en train de me demander de t'héberger chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ça que tu me demandes ?<p>

- Oui, répondit-il simplement, baissant soudainement le regard, honteux.

Une fois de plus, elle n'avait jamais vu Malefoy ainsi vulnérable. À part peut-être le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu hésité à rejoindre le camp de Voldemort et que, sous la pression de ses parents, il s'était finalement avancé vers eux.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait bien que Malefoy était simplement né dans la mauvaise famille et qu'il n'avait été qu'endoctriné par les idées de son père. Il n'avait jamais pu faire ses propres choix. C'était évident.

Décidément, elle était trop émotive. Elle ne devait pas se laisser berner par cette fouine manipulatrice.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je pourrais accepter Malefoy ? lança-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre ; puis finalement, se ravisa.

Il était idiot de penser qu'elle pourrait accepter. La folie et le désespoir pouvait conduire à faire certaines choses tout aussi désespérées.

Il soupira longuement tout en fermant les yeux, puis se décida.

- Laisse-tomber Granger, annonça-t-il d'un ton morne. Oublie-ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui et aussi pour avoir mis ta rancune envers moi de côté afin de me venir en aide. Je sais combien cela t'a coûté et tout le monde n'aurait pas agi de la sorte alors... Merci.

Elle était bouche-bée, une fois de plus. Décidément le sorcier allait de surprise en surprise et cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup. Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il avait déjà tourné les talons et était sorti de son appartement, la laissant ainsi seule, les bras ballants. Et elle n'avait même pas tenté de le retenir.

**x x x**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa « rencontre » avec Malefoy. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas et se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé toute cette histoire.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Brooke qui était passée le lendemain afin de lui raconter sa folle soirée. L'état de l'ancienne Gryffondor n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de sa voisine, mais cette dernière n'avait rien osé demander. En effet, si Hermione souhaitait se confier, elle le ferait d'elle-même.

Cependant, Brooke en avait assez de voir son amie l'esprit totalement occupé par autre chose depuis trois jours, et pour cette raison, elle avait décidé de se rendre chez Hermione afin de lui changer les idées

La jolie blonde frappa à la porte de sa voisine et patienta quelques instants mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle était toujours plantée sur le seuil de la porte. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'Hermione se trouvait chez elle grâce au son du téléviseur qu'elle percevait de l'intérieur. N'étant pas très patiente, elle se décida à entrer.

- Hermione ?

Elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement et aperçut la silhouette de son amie près de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue principale. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer car elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement.

- Hermione ? réitéra Brooke, un peu plus fort.

Dans un sursaut, la jeune femme brune sortit de sa torpeur afin d'observer l'auteur de la voix. Elle reconnut enfin sa voisine qui crut alors discerner une lueur de déception dans ses yeux. Cette dernière commençait presque à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose qui aurait pu offenser Hermione.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Hermione ? demanda Brooke réellement intriguée.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? répondit son amie, étonnée. Et puis tu pourrais dire bonjour au moins.

- Eh ! Je te signale que j'ai frappé et que tu n'es pas venu m'ouvrir !

- Je... Je ne t'avais pas entendue.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre. D'ailleurs, vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite caboche ? Tu as l'air complètement... pommée !

Hermione, ne souhaitant pas s'étaler sur le sujet, décida que la meilleure option était de mentir, tout en esquivant la conversation

- Mais rien du tout, ça ne t'arrive jamais à toi d'être dans tes pensées ? Tout va bien, tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien.

- Non mais tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour une idiote ? Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose ces derniers jours pour que tu sois dans cet état là, ou alors j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? J'en sais rien moi ! Je sais que je ne suis pas du genre à pousser les gens à me raconter leurs états d'âme mais je déteste te voir comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une vraie loque en face de moi et... Ça m'agace !

- Vraiment trop aimable, merci, se vexa Hermione en allant bouder sur la canapé.

Brooke alla prendre place à ses côtés, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Excuse-moi, mais tu vois, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, c'est tout, confessa-t-elle en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à sa voisine.

- C'est juste que... commença la sorcière, en voyant les yeux de sa voisine pétiller devant la révélation ; ce qui la décida finalement à se raviser et, dans un soupir las, à dire simplement : C'est juste que... j'en sais rien, j'ai un petit coup de blues voilà tout. Mais rien de grave, ça va passer.

Elle voulut couper court à la conversation en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, mais elle savait très bien que son amie n'allait pas abandonner de sitôt.

Et cela se confirma.

- Hermione Jean Granger, tu vas revenir poser tes fesses sur ce canapé, immédiatement, ou je te transforme en veracrasse !

Hermione se retourna vivement, réellement choquée, et le fit comprendre à sa voisine.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Tu me menaces maintenant ?

- Oh ça va, tu vas pas en faire une montagne, c'était une petite menace de rien du tout. Mais ne change pas de sujet ! Reviens tout de suite sur ce canapé et raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe une bonne fois pour toutes ! retenta Brooke sur un ton qui se voulait ferme.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Brooke, et si je ne veux pas en parler et bien je n'en parlerais pas ! s'entêta sa voisine.

- Ahah ! Tu t'es fait avoir ! Il s'est bel et bien passé quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas me parler !

Hermione soupira, son amie pouvait être d'une mesquinerie parfois.

- Tu as raison, je ne veux pas te le dire.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ça ? s'exaspéra la jolie blonde. Nous sommes amies, non ?

- Ce n'est pas le problème, c'est juste que...

Brooke sentait qu'elle y était presque. Elle tapota sur le canapé à l'aide de sa main, signifiant à Hermione de venir s'installer à côté d'elle. L'ancienne Gryffondor ferma les yeux en signe de résignation, puis retourna sur le canapé.

- Alors ? questionna Brooke avec impatience.

Hermione hésita quelques secondes, puis se décida :

- Juste après que tu m'aies attaquée dans la rue l'autre jour...

- Hey ! Je ne t'ai pas attaquée !

- Tu m'écoutes oui ou non ? s'exaspéra-t-elle alors que Brooke grognait avant de la laisser continuer. Donc juste après que tu m'aies sautée dessus dans la rue l'autre jour, je suis allée faire quelques boutiques et une fois ma balade terminée, j'ai décidé de rentrer. En plus, il commençait à pleuvoir. Bref. Alors que je rentrais, j'ai entendu des bruits venant d'une ruelle, et, tu me connais, curieuse comme je suis, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller jeter un œil pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Et quoi ? Tu es tombée sur un couple en plein ébat érotique ? ne put s'empêcher de demander son amie.

- Brooke ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Ok, je me tais, je me tais ! dit sa voisine en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Et effectivement Brooke se tut pendant le reste du récit de son amie. Elle ne connaissait Drago Malefoy que de nom, n'ayant pas été à Poudlard avec Hermione, ou grâce aux articles des journaux depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de cette histoire, je veux dire ma réaction, et la sienne ! Juste avant de partir, il... il m'a remerciée ! Drago Malefoy m'a remerciée, moi ! Moi, Hermione Granger la Sang-de-b...

- Hermione !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avant de réaliser pourquoi son amie s'énervait. Oh tu sais avec le temps, je m'y suis faite. Cette insulte ne m'atteint plus vraiment, à part peut-être lorsqu' elle sort de la bouche de Malefoy... Mais justement, il n'a pas une fois tenté de m'insulter ou de me blesser ou...

- Tu lui as sans doute sauvé la vie ! s'exclama Brooke. Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aurait insulté ? Et puis d'après ce que j'ai lu et entendu, je doute qu'il soit en mesure de proférer des menaces à qui que ce soit et, toujours d'après ce que j'ai lu, il ne doit pas être si mauvais que ça, non ? Depuis que l'on se connaît, tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ce Malefoy ? finit-elle par remarquer.

- Non, effectivement, acquiesça Hermione. Pour moi, tout ça c'est... du passé, tu vois ? Mais le fait de l'avoir revu l'autre jour, je ne sais pas, je me sens vraiment étrange depuis... troublée. Je n'ai vraiment pas reconnu le Drago Malefoy que je connaissais, enfin...

- Et c'est vraiment pour ça que tu es complètement à l'ouest ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi nous sommes amies déjà ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

En guise de réponse, Brooke lui tira la langue, et elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux.

Hermione ne l'aurait pas cru mais cela lui avait fait un bien fou de se confier à Brooke, et elle se rendait à présent compte qu'elle avait pris toute cette histoire bien trop au sérieux, et qu'elle devait simplement oublier cette après-midi d'automne passée en compagnie de son ancien ennemi.

**x x x**

Brooke décidant qu'il était temps qu'Hermione sorte un peu afin de mettre cette aventure de côté, la traîna de force à l'extérieur. Ensemble, elles choisirent de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, chez Honeydukes. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières étaient sortis se balader en ce samedi après-midi, et elles durent attendre près de vingt minutes avant de pouvoir savourer leurs dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue

Une fois leurs confiseries achetées, les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent, discutant de tout et de rien et s'arrêtant régulièrement jeter des coups d'œil dans les différentes vitrines. Hermione se disait qu'elle avait bien fait de se laisser entraîner par son amie car elle profitait d'un très bon moment en sa compagnie. Après avoir passé la majorité de ses années de scolarité en compagnie d'Harry et Ron, cela lui faisait du bien de discuter avec Brooke, les sujets de conversation étant beaucoup plus variés avec cette dernière.

Au bout de deux heures, fatiguées de marcher, elles décidèrent de faire une escale aux Trois Balais afin de s'asseoir et de boire une bièraubeurre. Une fois leurs boissons déposées par la propriétaire du bar, Madame Rosmerta, Brooke réengagea la conversation.

- Alors, est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète pour son amie.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Merci, tu es bien plus utile qu'un psychomage Brooke !

- Je ne sais pas très bien comment je dois prendre ça… Et puis ne me dis pas que tu avais envisagé de voir un psychomage ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais non, ça ne va pas ! J'essayais juste de faire un peu d'humour, tu commences à me connaître quand même ! dit Hermione en souriant.

- Justement, il me semble que je t'ai déjà dis que ton humour laissait à désirer la plupart du temps.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elles se chamaillaient, Hermione ne fit que lui tirer la langue et Brooke se mit à rire. Le rire de la jeune femme était particulièrement communicatif ce qui finissait toujours par une crise de fou rire de la part des deux amies.

Le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres de l'ancienne Gryffondor s'effaça bien vite. Sans que personne ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, son esprit était reparti dans les méandres de ses souvenirs du mercredi précédent. Décidément, quoi qu'elle fasse, cette journée ne cessait de revenir la hanter. Certes, avec le temps elle parviendrait à l'oublier, mais aujourd'hui cela ne faisait que quelques jours et en dépit de tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à stopper son cerveau. Sentant le regard insistant de son amie sur elle, ses lèvres se fendirent en une grimace honteuse.

- Hermione... soupira Brooke avec exaspération.

- Oui, je sais. Désolée. Mais je n'y peux rien !

- Bien sûr que si, tu y peux quelque chose, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as juste besoin d'effacer cette histoire de ta mémoire !

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Je veux dire, je ne vais tout de même pas te demander de me l'effacer par magie !

- Non, évidemment ! Mais enfin… Comment se fait-il que cela te travaille à ce point ? demanda Brooke, intriguée.

- Je n'en sais rien, souffla la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

- Oh Hermione, tu ne vas tout de même pas te mettre à déprimer ?

- Non, non ! Mais, j'ai comme l'impression que j'aurais peut-être dû accepter sa demande, hésita-t-elle.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il était culotté de te demander une chose pareille ? Si j'ai bien compris vous avez toujours été ennemis, non ? tenta de comprendre sa voisine.

- Oui, et je le hais, confirma la brune. Mais, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué... oh je n'en sais rien, j'ai...

- Tu as eu pitié de lui ? termina Brooke à sa place.

- Et bien, oui, enfin je ne dirais pas « pitié », c'était plus de la... compassion. Et justement, je m'en veux de ressentir ça, je veux dire c'est Drago Malefoy, celui qui m'a sans aucun doute fait le plus de mal et qui m'a insultée et rabaissée de nombreuses fois. Et encore s'il n'y avait eu que moi ! Et s'il n'avait fait que ça ! C'était un mangemort ! s'écria-t-elle. Il a essayé de tuer Dumbledore sous les ordres de Voldemort ! Même si, finalement, il n'en a pas été capable. Pour toutes ces raisons, je ne devrais pas éprouver de compassion envers lui, et c'est ça qui me ronge dans le fond, je ne comprends pas d'où me vient ce sentiment, soupira Hermione.

- Je sais moi d'où il provient. Il provient de ton cœur. Parce que tu as un cœur Hermione, tu es une sorcière généreuse, et talentueuse qui plus est, et tu utilises ce talent en faisant le Bien. Alors voir ce Malefoy dans cette position, même s'il est ton ennemi, a fait ressortir toute la générosité que tu as en toi. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu l'as aidé lorsqu'il était dans cette situation difficile face aux Aurors.

- Peut-être mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu dois laisser cette histoire derrière toi et arrêter de te torturer l'esprit avec ça. D'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit Hermione sans grande conviction.

- Allez, je paye ma tournée ! décida la jolie blonde, afin de clore le sujet une fois pour toutes.

Brooke chercha Madame Rosmerta des yeux afin de commander deux nouvelles bièraubeurres mais, après quelques instants de recherche, elle ne la trouva pas. En revanche, elle entendit, tout comme chaque client présent dans le pub en cet instant, des cris provenant de la réserve. Intriguée, elle lança un regard à Hermione, mais celle-ci ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. La porte de la réserve s'ouvrit soudainement dans un grand fracas et laissa apparaître la propriétaire, qui, dos à l'embrasure de la porte, hurlait sur une personne qu'elle empoignait par le bras.

Tous les clients avaient le regard rivé sur la scène se déroulant devant eux et qui deviendrait certainement le nouveau potin à raconter. Madame Rosmerta tira fermement la personne par le bras, tout en lui hurlant dessus, et la traîna en direction de la sortie du pub.

- Que je ne t'y reprenne plus à voler de la nourriture dans ma réserve, petit vaurien ! Ou je te garantie que tu auras affaire à la brigade des Aurors ! Estime-toi heureux de t'en tirer à si bon compte pour aujourd'hui ! Allez, déguerpis de mon commerce et n'y remets jamais les pieds !

La propriétaire, rouge de colère, referma la porte après avoir littéralement jeté dehors le voleur, puis retourna s'occuper des commandes de ses clients comme si de rien n'était. Une fois l'incident passé, les conversations reprirent de bon train.

- Et bien, il y a de l'animation aujourd'hui ! déclara Brooke en détournant les yeux vers Hermione.

Celle-ci avait le regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée du pub, la bouche grande ouverte, comme choquée.

- Hermione ? tenta son amie.

Mais cette dernière semblait être totalement déphasée. Brooke décida de claquer des doigts juste devant son visage afin de la réanimer, ce qui fonctionna puisqu'elle la vit papillonner des yeux et déglutir difficilement.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas, semblant réfléchir intensément.

- Par Merlin, Hermione ! s'agaça sa voisine.

- Je suis désolée Brooke, mais je dois y aller.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle prit son sac bandoulière, quitta sa chaise et courut à toute vitesse vers la sortie du pub ; laissant Brooke seule à la table, complètement perdue et estomaquée.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hun hun hun... Mais oui tient, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Hermione de s'enfuir comme ça?<strong>_

_**La réponse au prochain chapitre! Mais j'attends vos éventuelles idées (même si je pense que c'est assez évident mais bon, qui sait?)**_

_**D'ailleurs j'adore le prochain chapitre, et ça va être dur de ne pas le poster trop tôt et vous le faire partager... :D**_

_**Bisous, Ana.**_


End file.
